Talk:Vampire
Do the twilight vampire's have fang's'Bold text' * No - Bella says to Jacob in Eclipse that Edward doesn't have fangs. --PrincessCullen 20:15, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ** But, can Twilight vampires cry or bleed (even though their heart doesn't beat anymore)...? I was just wondering. --PrincessCullen 20:15, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::They can do neither. ~ Bella Swan 14:21, 31 December 2008 (UTC) I know the werewolves smell bad to the Cullens, but would they smell bad to non-Cullens? I say this because since the Cullen and wolf rivalry goes way back, I thought the wolves smelled bad to the Cullens because they don't like each other. So say a vampire that has never met a werewolf or doesn't even know they exist...would the wolf still smell bad to them? 03:17, 28 June 2009 (UTC) yes he wolf would smell bad because in New Moon when Alice comes back she says Bella smells horrible due to spending to much time with shape-shifters but Alice never got to meet them sice she was not with Carlisles coven when the treaty was made with Ephraim Black... Just wondering, would vampire be bullet and/ or stab proof? Shouldn't be called Vampires Seriously why call them Vampires? They completely ruin the original lore of vampires. If Edward was a true Vampire then he would ahve killed Bella when he first saw her. Though he wouldn't have seen her at school DURING the DAY as Vampires are unable to enter sunlight without bursting into flames that kill them within minutes. Edward is a stalker who is creepy. Also anyone notice that when him and Bella have sex she winds up passing out and covered in bruises? Rape anyone? And yes I am a anti-twilight so what? Twilight sucks big time.--Alpha Lycos 08:51, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Wait, wait, wiat.... Hold on a second. If vampire's hearts don't beat, then how could Edward POSSIBLY get Bella pregnant? You need a beating heart to even get to step one. -- 00:01, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. Plus since Vampires are dead bodies reanimated they don't creating new living cells so even if they could get an erection they wouldn't have the sperm needed to make a baby. And speaking of the whole getting Bella pregnant: Anyone notice how they start then Bella passed out and Edward still continued? Rape!Alpha Lycos 11:00, June 30, 2010 (UTC) it wasn't rape coz bella didn't scream like YOUR RAPPING ME! and she didn't react anyways . Rape is any time that a person is either unconscious or unwilling to have sex. So since Bell was unconscious its classed as rape. Or would you like to see someone related to you unconscious and being screwed? Would that be ok? Cause then you could go "Oh look its love, Twilight style" --Alpha Lycos 11:13, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ok fine i see your point! but still how could edward have new cells if his heart didn't beat anymore... ? And thats the whole point of the anti-twilight community. We point out the plot holes in the Twilight Saga. Original legends of vampires had that covered: Vampires had "children" by turning another human into a vampire.--Alpha Lycos 11:18, June 30, 2010 (UTC) @ Alpha lycos you hate twilight? Yes I hate it. But my reason is this: It trashed the vampire legend. The legend of vampires was created much like the myth of the boogeyman. But now with all this bullshit from Twilight its like "Oh vampires are cool we should go meet up with creatures meant to be pure blooded killers"--Alpha Lycos 11:23, June 30, 2010 (UTC) It's called suspension of disbelief. Ngebendi 20:23, July 6, 2010 (UTC) well if you don't believe in vampires, i just think that ya'll should all look up Apotamkin.. just goes to show.. there are in fact real vampire legends. and if you don't believe in warewolfs.. look up Quileute legends... so HAHA!!!!!!!! 15:23, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Judy Boyd, Mississippi Requested move Should this be moved from Vampires to Vampire? Manga Maniac 19:15, July 11, 2010 (UTC) If someone read some true vampire mythos they are going t see that vampires do not turn to ash when exposed to the sun they just are night time creatures and prefer darkness.And there are true myths in same countries about vampire/human kids. AND the stories about siIver are new and inspired from the tradition that having precious objects near tombs as offerings Iessens the chance that the buried wiII rise again as a vampire(siIver on werewoIfs has different origins) :Actually in the very original myths of vampires they did turn to ash when exposed to sunlight as that was part of the curse. And in original legends and myths they cannot have children through normal reproduction due to being reanimated dead bodies and their cells being dead and unable to sustain life. I've studied this stuff for over 10 years so I know what I'm talking about.--Alpha Lycos 16:44, January 26, 2011 (UTC)